The Subtlety of Insanity
by Caari
Summary: One horrifically stormy evening, Yusuke Urameshi happens upon a little girl, who consequently will turn his whole world into a nightmare. Slight OOCness, No Pairings as of yet. R&R, please.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to YYH, nothing whatsoever. I do, however, own a copy of Kingdom Hearts 2!**

**Chapter One: The Omen **

A soft breeze washed over the eerily quiet city, the light drizzle of rain adding a slight sheen to the dark office buildings and weathered skyscrapers. Yusuke sighed, leaning against the dampened trunk of a cherry blossom tree that sat in the middle of a deserted park on a hidden hill on the outskirts of Tokyo. Gnawing absent-mindedly on the unlit cigarette in his mouth, he cupped his hand around the black lighter he had finally managed to get to work, holding the small flame to the tip of the cigarette until he was sure it was lit. Gray smoke rose from the softly glowing ash, slowly evaporating into the equally as gray sky above. A soft chuckle from behind the tree aroused Yusuke from his thoughts. "And here I thought Keiko-chan had made you quit smoking..."

The dark-haired teen snorted a mock laugh. "You know as well as I do that I don't really listen to what she says, Kurama." The older boy laughed, slipping his hands into his trench coat pockets; they knew all too well Yusuke disobeyed his fiancee whenever she wasn't around, which often landed him in deep trouble when she found out. "Besides, why do you care? And don't give me any of that 'You're my friend and I care about your health' bullshit, either." A pallid hand snapped downwards suddenly, snatching Yusuke's cigarette from him, a taunting laugh following from the tree above.

"You should know by now, Detective," called Hiei as he wiped the end of the cigarette off before plopping in his mouth. "That baka kitsune is just a chivalrous nag who'll say anything to make peace and do anything to keep it." A mischievous grin spread on his lips, his fang digging into the thin paper covering of the cigarette as he pushed his sunglasses back near the top of his head. Droplets of rain spotted his Korn T-shirt and dark jeans, clothes Kurama had bought him a few months back. Yusuke shook his fist threateningly up at him, but decided not to act up said threat; he didn't want his new denim jacket to get ripped so soon.

They all stood, drinking in the calmness of the minute of silence that passed between them. Today wasn't a lively sort of day; it had started raining at dawn and it hadn't stopped since. The city below seemed oddly still, void of movement, adding to it's gloomy luster. Even as Kuwabara, late as always, climbed up the hill to stand with them, greeting them and stumbling over his lengthy excuse for being late, it didn't do much to disrupt the uneasy tranquility. The orange-red headed one scratched his head slightly, casting his gaze onto the city. "Y'know... I've been getting these weird vibes lately, and not good ones either... They're startin' to give me the creeps." He shivered slightly as the wind picked up in force, chilling him to the core. Kurama nodded at him, his emerald eyes slipping closed as he rested his head against the tree.

"I too have been sensing an unusual disturbance, but I can't quite put my finger on it.. Hiei's felt the same thing too, but he ignores it." The small youkai snorted, grumbling darkly under his breath. Kurama shivered, hugging his arms in an attempt to ward of the sudden feeling of dread that had washed over him. Hiei narrowed his eyes slightly, sniffing the air as a familiar scent wafted through the air, Yusuke watching him curiously. The sky darkened, the rain beginning to pour faster, harder onto the earth below. They all gazed up at the sky, watching the salty liquid pour from the heavens. A droplet splashed against Kuwabara's cold cheek, warming it instantly. Blinking several times, he pressed his thick fingers against his flesh, wiping the droplet from it to examine it halfheartedly until a startling realization hit him like a ton of bricks.

"Oh my God...! It's not rain, it's...!" Everyone now snapped into attention, quickly averting their gazes to the collecting puddles on the ground and the stains on their shirts. Small pools of dark crimson littered the ground, the warm blood swaying as the wind gusted through the area, droplets of the red substance quickly spotting their clothes. Kuwabara, still in a state of shock, lurched suddenly as an intense dark vibe hit him, swallowing hard to keep the risen bile in the back of his mouth confined in his stomach. Even the ESP-challenged Yusuke could feel the evil; acting upon instinct, he took off running to wear the feeling originated.

Seeing their dark-haired leader run off, his three friends followed quickly; they too wanted to figure out the source of this chaos. Even now as they drew further and further away from the city, they could hear the citizen's screams of terror as the dark liquid rained down upon them furiously. The quartet neared an imposing stretch of woods, void of light and all things good; the feeling it generated was neither welcoming nor pleasant. A small shadow came into Yusuke's view, the figure being no more than five feet in height.

The dark haired teen stopped mere yards from the figures, his face matted against his face with swear, the hair gel having dissolved from it in the rain. As the others still ran hard to catch up to Yusuke, having fallen behind after Kuwabara slipped in a bloody mud puddle, the dark aura suddenly shifted to one of dread, one of fear and depression. Wiping his bangs from in front of his eyes, the teen finally got a good look at the figure, and what he saw surprised him.

Completely nude, her small left breast covered by a thick lock of hair, stood a shivering girl of no more than thirteen years of age. Her lower-back length raven-black hair shimmered crimson as it stuck to her skin, drenched in the blood rain, her porcelain white skin stained by the dark warmth. The same lock that covered her chest concealed her left eye, another smaller strip almost concealing her other graying violet orb. Her visible eyes shimmered lightly, glazed as it was by tears that flowed freely down her pallid cheek. Her posture was unusually limp, to the point where her only support was from the tree she now leaned on. As she cast her sorrowful gaze up at Yusuke, he gasped as theirs eyes met and locked in an intense gaze. Her faint pink lips moved for a moment, silently mouthing a message to him. A long pause of absolute stillness passed through the world as a bone-chilling message passed from her mouth in a low whisper:

"With tears of crimson flowing freely from the young maiden's eyes... the man before this child will succumb to the darkness in his heart... And with these eyes no longer pure... this child will bare witness to a slow decent into madness... "


End file.
